The Future
by winxclubbs
Summary: SORRY GUYS THIS IS THE NEW VERSION OF THE OLD STORRY THAT I DETETED SOO HERE GOSE serena was in here clasroom listening to ho was here new techer ... shoked
1. THE MOON KINGDOM

Serena is in her classe and mis Haruna is redding about the moon kingdom and the final atack.

"Long ago specificaly 1,000 years ago there was a kingdom ... ( btws it's way to long of a story and you alll now it ) when mis Haruna (I think tell me her name plese) was finish't .

All the classe was staring at Serena ho was crying. Lita , Mina and Amy were in the same classe as Serena so they got up from teir seats and went to Serena's desk an Lita said

\- Ooooo Serena don't worry we all came out in the end safe don't worry about it. When Lita said tht the entaier classe was shocke't bay what Lita said then Serena says.

\- Guys i now you we came out fine butt i watched you all die in front of me Endymion my mother Luna Artemis you guys all my kingdoom (sniff sniff)

-Serena you now ti's all right you did not now what was going to happen nor did we. Butt look at the bright part we all came together in the end and that's what counts in Darien is back we are back and all the evil is gone. said Amy

Then out of nothing came a youma

\- hey there my name is Side and im one of the last youma's left and most power full . It said

-Yo Nega-scum get out befor i have to make you. said the girls at onse

\- we will see about tha now atack

-Moon Eternal Power

-Mercury star power

-Jupiter star power

-Venus star power

MAKE UP

The classe was shocked to seee theier friends transforming into the sailor scouts Molly Melvin more than the rest because serena is one of them in seconds the other scouts come mars saturn pluto neptune unerus and last butt not least tucketo mask and sailor mini moon

TO BE CONTETIUDE ...

a


	2. imegencie

After transforming Sailor Moon said.

-How dare you come in my class and try to atack in the name of the moon i shall punish you.

-Mars fire ignight

-Jupiter thunder crash

-Mercury bubble blast

-Unirus world shakking

-Neptune aqua ilusion ( I don't remeber any so don't be mean)

-Pluto silence straic

\- Saturn silence

\- SAILOR MOON GIVE THE FINAL ATACK NOW !

-MOON ETARNAL SEPTER ELIMINATION (A N in the begginig os sailor stars she said that)

Aftar that the class (gasp ) shocked Molly fainted Melvin only starred and the techer just surrprised, Melvin and Molly at the same time said

-How ? what is going on ? SERENA?! . Serena and the guys just laught

-Well im Sailor moon champion of love and justise thats whats going on Molly Melvin. said serena

-Mom do you think we changed the time line ? and Daddy im scarred !. said rini

After what rini sad the hole class was even more shocked thinkig what in the hole world is going on why did she say that . When that ocuard silence finished serena said

-Well sweete i don't now why don't... she got iterrumt by darien

-Pumpkin don't worry i got a dream form mee from the future and he said all is well so don't be sacrred because we are all here and you will be born count on it . Right Serena tell rini that she will be born.

When Darien finished that last part Serena beggan o blush bright red.

Darien will you stop you of all people shod now tht she will be born. Don't worry rin youre father and i will make shore you will be born was soo red that Lita throde cold water to cool him of

Poor Darien was wet and everybody began to laugh at him specially Serena and rini.

 **DO YOU GUYS THINK SERENA WILL TELL HER FRIENDS THE HOLE SECRET OR JUST A BIT BECASE OF WHAT DARIEN SAID**

-Poor Darien


	3. holly comoly

IMPORTANT NOTE

I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER IN 2 TO 3 WEEKS I HAVE BEEN REALLY BEZZE PLESE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS ON HOW TO CONTNEU

AND WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN


	4. Chapter 4

\- SERENA WHY DID YOURE COUSIN JUST SAY MOMMY !? WHY DID DAREN SAY FUTURE ME ?! shouted Molly confused shocked ect

\- Trista what do you say we do youre the time keeper this is youre domain said Serena

-Princess it's youre choice all of us the scouts are here to protecte you said Trista wisely

-Don't forgget us the generelds said rushing in Nepherai

-What took you soooooooo long said Mina

-Sorry we were buyssie ok prince what do you sopose we do we are at youre commande said Zoycite

-HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU SOP CALLING US PRINCE AND PRINCES WE DON'T LIKE IT! shouted Serena and Darien in union

-Sorry youre hinnessis but we made a promise said Amara

-And what may thet promisebe may you plese answer said Serena

-Well when the generelds came backe we all the scouts made a promse listen said Ray

- _WE PROMISE TO PROTECED OUR PRINCE AND PRINCESS WE PROMISE TO CALL THE BAY THERE NAME AS IN PRINCE OR PRINCES SERENITY OR ENDYMION HIGNESS OR MAJESSTY WE PROMESE ON THE SILVER AND GOLDEN CRYSTAL TO FOREVE CALL THE THAT FROM NOW AND FOREVER_ when they finished resaiting Serena and Darien were shoked

-Ok i don't like this promise why did you do this you all now i don't like to be called princess said Serena super sad the keeped a secret from her

\- And you guys now i don't liked to be called prince it's way to formal now backed to the subbjeced. Why did you make the promise? said Darien

-Well you guys the future is super nesr you came back from America and in the future we started calling you prince princess because you wood get used to it said Lita

\- ok we under stand now ... before Serena cood finish the lunch bell rang

 _RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG RRRRRIIIIIIINNNGGGG_

\- I ges we have to go to eat im starrwing

-thts our princes said Amy

-And thet's my Serenity

At the lunch table serena nd her friend were all talking about the future when Molly came and asked a question...

 **HAHAHAHA YOU GUYS THOUGT I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU YOUN JUST HAVE TO WAIGHT**

 **POSED NEXT CHAPRET SOON BEY**


	5. Chapter 5

**PROMISE THE NEXTE CHAPTER WILL BE UP THE NEXT WEEK OOR SOO**


	6. LUNCH

Serena was eating lunch whit her friends when Molly comes and askes her a question

-Serena why do the girls act like body guards ? And Darien too? says Molly

\- Well Molly we act like her bodyguards because we are sworn to protect her and we care tooooooo much about Serenity all of us ou her our lives. Says Lita

\- And i too ou her my life she is the best thing ever that happend to me Says Darien

\- Guys you don't ou me nothing you guys are my friend and boyfriend in your case Darien i am the one that ou you guys a lot Says Serena

\- Serena are the girls way over protective ? Askes Melvin

\- YES they are i get a paper cut they just have to fix every thing that's just the girls the guys are even worst they are constantly looking for example theres a rock i don't see it and out of nower comes out Mhalequie and takes it from here and that'a just the guys Darien is the worst if i'm not my normal self he is going to ask me the most wierdest of question and he over reacts Finishes saying Serena out of breath

\- Well Sereinaty sorry if were over protective but is's oure job on protecting you and it's been for over a 1,000 years and it will be in the future. Says Mina

-Sere you now that i'm over protective because i don't wasnt lo lose you i have lost you for like 7 or 6 times Says Darien

\- OK you guys are forgiven but... Butt before she cud finish the bell Rang

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG X3

-I guess i'ts time to tell what's going on. Ha? says Darien

\- Let's go get this over whit the sooner the better Says Serena

 **I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON AND SORRY I'TS WAY TO SHORT BUT NO INPIRATION AND THANK'S TO THE ONE HO FAVED IT SHOUT OUT BEY**


	7. Chapter 8

**SUP GUYS HERE IN THIS STORY I'M GOING TO MAKE SERENA CHOSE BETWEEN SEIYA AND DARIEN HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT**

Serena was in the park whit Darien having a pickink in the grass talking about what they have been through and all the battels they have done whit Galaxia Nehalenia Wiseman Daimond Beryl all the chalenges they have got to do they have died reborn not remembering who they were all the sadness anger then all the happines joy all the bet part of being a prince and princess then out of nower comes Seiya Kou( **A N :** the most stiuped person in the world i hate seiya he thinks he can steal Serena ) Then Serena saies

" Hello Seiya didin't now you were back " sad Serena

" Hi Serena yes I'm back and I'm back because I want you back you are mine and mine only " Said Seiya Darien was soooooooooooo mad at Seiya that he said

" Eheeemmmm still here and no you are not taiking Serena away from me she is the only family in to world that I have left she is the one who has made me happy again and your not taikig here away from me " Said Darien fiurrus

Then a battle begain of words like Hell Shit ect Darien started punchin Seiya and than Seiya punched Darien in the gutt Serena said

"Guys stopit look if you guys want to now who i want to bee whit all my life then soo be it " Said Serena

"Ok tell this Darien that you and I were meant to bee and that he wasn't " said Seiya Serena winked at Darien then she telepathectely tooled Darien ' Darien can you hear me ' telephathecly said Serena ' Yes now you tell him you want to bee whit him then say whait it is me do we agrry ' said Darien ' No the we are going to do that ' Said Serena and winked

" I chose Seiya he is the one who was there whit me when Galaxia was here " said Serena

" Ha in youre face she chose m..." Seiya was interrupted by Serena

" Ha what in hole Hell do you think i wode chose you ove the Prince of earth my knight and shinning hourmur do you that Dare and I have nown ech other for over a 1,000 years and yes it's the truth I'm over a 1,000 years old butt i look young that's because I'm the mooon princess the princess fo the hole Galaxiy and Dare Is princes of the hole Galaxiy incloding earth and he is the one i wode chosse for the rest of my life " Said Serena running towards Darien who had just had a smirk on his face Seiya was soooooo imberissed that he ran away and never came back

" Serena you are the best thing that ever hapend to me" Said Darien and they live happyly ever after

 **THE END**

 **HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND THANKS FOR READIND THIS FANFICTION THE END**


	8. THE TRUTH

" Guys i'm guessing they want to now why all day we have been acting wierd " said Darien looking around at the crowd of people who had wierd looks on there faces.

" YES WE WANT TO NOW WHAT'S GOING ON ! WHY IS SERENA ON THE FLOOR ?WHY DOSE SHE HAVE A CRESENT MOON ON HER FORHEAD ?" Said Melvin

" Who want's to start " said Serena nowbody wanted to to start so it was her ho had to start to hole thing she told them about the silver mellenium again and how she was prencess Serinety and the girls wew the souts Darien was Endymion the guys were the generelds and now in this time she is Sailor Moon shampion of Love and Justis and the girls are the sailor scouts the guys the generelds and Darien is Tukseto Mask and the thing about the monsters that atacked were strayes allsow about the part about the battels in the past whit Beryl Dimond Rebius the evil sisters Black Man Misstres 9 the Amazon quartet Nehaleina and lat but not least Galaxia and Chaos

" Ok that explains some thing but what does Rini have to do whit this ?" Said Molly. After what Molly asked Serena and Darien were red in the face like tomatoes. The girls and guys were just laughing and rini was confused becase she did not now about why they were red

" Well Darien s my future dad that is why I call him daddy and Serena is my future mom and that is why I call her mommy" said Rini

When Rini finished the hole class went red especially Serena and Darien then Trista and Rini told them about that in the future Sere and Dare become king and queen of the hole earth and the galaxi rule Crystal Tokeyo and have Rini

" Well that explains everything " said Molly

" Sorry i didin't tell you i just dini't want to putt youre life in danger and plus Luna and Artemis woden't let me " said Serena

" Wait arent those yore cats " said Molly

" yes luna artemis come here and answere there questions" said Darien

" Good morning my name is Luna and this is Artemis we are the advaisors of the royal moon family " said Luna

the class jus shoked abot that Serena had a talking cat

" THis is wierd butt I think we beleve you " said Molly

" Good because we need you guys to keep this a secret " said Darien

"OK we can keep it " said the class in union

 **AND THAT IS IT F YOU GUYS WANT ME TO MAKE A SEQUEL COOMENT AND GIVE IDEAS ABOUT IT THANK TO THE PEOPLE WHO FAVED IT AND THE ONE WHO FOLLOWED PLESE IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL GIVE ME IDEAS THATS IT FOR NOW BEY**


End file.
